A complicated life
by xbeautylovex
Summary: It is the summer after Cedrics death and things are changing for Harry... His parents are back, and he has a bond with Ginny. Much more inside... P.s this is my first ever story so I do not know what to put here... um... J/L H/G aand maybe more
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Sirius?" Harry asked at dinner one night in number 12 Grimward Place "Do you think my parents are proud of me?"

Seeing Sirius face Harry felt a need to justify his question, "I mean, Cedric died Because of me... Am I murderer? Will Dad hate me? Will Mum hate me? Do you hate me?" Harry looked up in to Sirius eyes, they showed shock and sadness.

He risked a glance at the rest of the table, Remus' mouth was flopped open, The Weasly looked Horror Stricken, Ginny (who was sitting next to Harry) fumbled for his hand to hold and squeeze, placing his fingers on an engagement ring, which was unknown to all except the duo. On the fair end where "Mad-eye" Was placed let out a low gruff noise, shaking his head. Tonks and Hermione on the other hand jumped up simultaneously flinging their arms around him.

"Well?" Harry shouted, for some reason his emotions were all over the place, before anyone could answer he was on his feet shouting even louder if possible "I WANT MY PARENTS! I WANT AN AWNSER,-"

Before he could finish the question there was a flash of light and a stag collapsed on to the ground followed by a red-head who appeared to of been sitting on said Stag. Sirius cocked his head to the side his eyes misting over.

"Prongs? Lily?" He whispered barely auditable

"It can't be..." Remus Piped up disbelieving

The red head lifted her head up, her eyes scanning the room landing on Harry who was now shrinking down in to his seat, head in hands. Her Green eyes widened, she turned and looked at Sirius and Remus. No one spoke for what seemed like forever. Until The green doe-eyed (No pun Intended) turned to the stag poking him in its back.

"James?" She whispered "Transform back you've got to see this"

Groaning the stag shifted in to a young man, everyone gasped.

He was the real James David Potter, no doubt Before Harry could stop his self he had dived to the ground, flinging his arms around them.

"STEP BACK, YOU STUPID INSOLENT CHILD!" Mad-Eye roared "HAS IT EVER OCCURED TO YOU THAT THEY COUD BE DEATHEATERS?"

Harry lifted his head, noting his parents surprised and annoyed faces. "No their my parents" Harry whispered clinging tighter.

Sirius slowly walked forward, putting a hand on Harry's shoulder he slowly tried to pull him away.

"Padfoot!" James scolded "let me hold my son!"

Sirius's face took on an interesting turn as his eyes shot wide open.

"How do you know my nic-name?"

The Lily look alike smirked turning round she opened her mouth letting out a small laugh "Awww, Doggy we know loads" She turned towards Remus "I hope Moony that you're not turning Moody?"

Catching on the James look alike rolled his eyes grinning, he turned to Sirius "Hows Quinn?" Barely giving time for Sirius to respond he turned to Remus "Jennifer ok?" Causing both Sirius and Remus to widely blush. But he did not stop. "If we weren't James and Lily Potter, how would we know that?"

"I believe you" Sirius and Remus whispered in harmony.

"And hey!" Grinned Sirius "Jennifer was fiiiine in so many ways" Sirius continued drawing out the word fine

James frowned "I asked about Quinn" He Murmured

Sirius cast a scared look at Remus who lightly punched Sirius arm.

Everyone burst out laughing reliving the tension.


	2. A pain

Chapter 2

Sitting in his room, Harry recalled the previous hour. His parents... back... from the dead? It just didn't seem right. After an hour with his parents, he was ushered out of the room by Mrs Weasly, causing a um... scene ; he distinctly remembered her saying something like:

"Just precautions don't worry dear" Mrs Weasly had assured

"I haven't seen them since I was one, and now you want me to leave them?" Harry had accused trying to turn round as if to check they were still there, to etch them in his memory.

"I'm not leaving!" He had continued "Please can I see them?" He repeated a slight whinge creeping in to his voice.

Sirius sensing a uproar turned round, sliding a hand through his hair. "Harry..." He began but stopped looking into Harrys eyes and travelling up. He sprang to his feet almost, but not quite, aparating the 10 ft to Harry, His fingers pushed Harrys Bangs aside, tracing his scar. Only now did he realize his scar was bleeding, with Sirius's fingers dyed red. Harry began to shake, in a voice not his he began to speak:

"Stupid Boy!" Everyone in the room shuddered except James and Lily who looked completely terrified at the sound of their murders voice coming from their 15 year old sons mouth "He should be careful what he wishes for... Maybe I should teach him a lesson in being careful? AVADA K-"

Suddenly all was quite as Harry began to choke on his blood, his eyes coming back to focus. Sirius took a tentative step forward but stopped. He did not know why. He just did he couldn't move another step. As if a repelling charm he turned on the spot his eyes panicked, he tried to turn countless times but to no avail. Everyone in front of Harry could not move. Ginny though, who was standing behind him, rubbed his back. She didn't make any comment on the fact his eyes were red with blood or his blood streaked face. Instead all she did was grab a cloth, holding it on to his scar beckoning Ron and Hermione forward.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked seeing Hermione's face which was pure white at the sight of blood "Are you ok?" This received a weak nod "Good. Can you hold this on his head?" Another nod "Good!" Ginny stated turning to Ron she grabbed his sleeve "You don't have to look at this, Ok? Just snap them out of that trance, Hit, punch, and kick. I don't care just un-freeze them"

After Ron had hit them each with the chopping board using Wingardem Levosar (A/N Spelling?)They began to come back to the surface. Lily jumped and almost hurdled over the others to reach him followed by Remus with his wand out, ready to recite a spell to set all right. James on the other hand was taking Hermione's previous position after she fainted at the once white cloth now red clothe had soaked in to her top. Sirius peeked over his shoulder, he couldn't help it but he had to raise a eyebrow at Ginny's ring finger. This had a now visible ring with a discrete stone in green. Her hands were also joined to Harrys, she lifted her head up to his ear whispering with her wand out, Harry collapsed in to Remus arms who shot Ginny a grateful look.

Which is how Harry had now found his self in his room pouting, he flung his self over his bed groaning letting his feet dangle of the end. He was just now realizing how much he needed his friends. He bit his lip playing with moth eaten hole in his bed covers in Sirius's old family home.

Downstairs Dumbledore had just arrived and they were discussing Harry's possession as well as James and Lily coming back. No one had the foggiest why the possession took place except Dumbledore who was not letting on at all. He just feigned an ignorant cluelessness as like the others, Dumbledore had though ruled Lily and James back after they were placed though many tests and revealing spells. Dumbledore had never been one to hide how he felt inside ,as you could told by his multitude of multi coloured robes –he was now wearing a silver and blue flecked robe on a Sheppard's delight background- but for once he was scared and not just merely worried for once. He was tuning in and out to the conversation but stopped his idol thinking and fretting once James started talking about going to the ministry.

"We'll go there today" James was musing "Me and Lily" He clarified at Sirius who had just turned in to a black Grim like dog. "Get you cleared of all charges" He continued flaying a hand in Sirius direction while grabbing Lily's hand "We can also renounce are miraculous reappearance." James pronounced playing with frizzy ringlets of Lily's hair while she rolled her eyes which still betrayed the worry for her son even if many had said he was fine or "As fine as Harry gets" Remus had put it gently yet bluntly.

"Great idea James" Lily mocked sarcastically "What we going to do? Just walk in and say hey we are Fine? We would be surrounded by auroras' before you could say 'Ta Da'. Get Serious James!"

"No need I'm right here" Sirius almost barked (sorry I just had to put in the pun, so hard not to)

Ignoring Sirius James grabbed Lily's hand and disapparated, with an echoing groan from Lily.

Fred and George who had been on the stairs with Ron and Hermione exchanged looks before Hermione sighed whispering "At least we know where Harry gets his reckless streak"

Causing all to laugh a bit too hard to be considered genuine but they just needed a laugh. None of them seemed to notice that Ginny was never present in this little development of finding out news. Instead she was sneaking in to the room of a very nauseous and annoyed black scruffy haired

Walking over to his bed she laid down next him, bringing her arms around his back to make herself present to him as he was currently in La La land. She heard him sigh and turn round, pulling her close to him in the same movement. They now were lying nose to nose; he wrapped his arms around her in an almost protective stance. Ginny nestled her head in to the crook of his neck kissing it softly before speaking.

"Harry. You scared me" She accused pulling away before giving up and falling back in to place

"I know." Harry responded in an apologetic tone "I'm sorry" he whispered softer than before whipping away a stray tear that Ginny never knew she was holding, betraying her cool demure.

"Oh Ginny" Harry murmured pulling her closer, if that was possible.

Ginny took this opportunity and rolled so she was hovering above him she felt him tense beneath her, she knew what was coming the whole 'Ginny you are fourteen speech' but she didn't care she needed this. She looked down just as he opened his mouth but closed it when he saw her face with tear streaks covering the surface. Of the skin on the girl he loved, he would have hurt who ever made her cry, who ever soiled the perfect canvas of her face. He could pick out every single freckle on her face which made his heart beat faster and his palms sweat. But this was why he had to say no she could not lose her innocence; they as a couple had never been recognized in fact no one knew of them being together at all. Which also meant none knew of their engagement, Ginny wanted something he could not give her at this age. But he loved her could he surrender, to see her smiling face?

Ginny could read the battle in his subconscious through his eyes, so she set out to make the decision easier by lowering her lips to his kissing with a passion that had always been there but never used. She felt his body UN tense, she pulled her head up his eyes were closed she smiled to herself. Now or never she thought tugging at his top. He was still unmoving, was he asleep Ginny thought frowning. If he was asleep she would Bat-Bogey his arse to the next school year. As if reading her mind he lifted his self up making Ginny grin, as his top fell to the ground. She was about to do his jeans when Harry's eyes snapped open.

"Ginny?" He questioned "You do know what this means? What you are doing?"

She nodded not wanting to give him a reason to change his mind, Ginny worked hard to keep this off her face. Truth was she had no idea what she was doing; thankfully Harry did not seem to pick this up. Ginny was good at lying, having six brothers and all, Ginny managed to control a wince as she thought what they might do when they found out about this. Pushing away the image of her brothers- something she didn't want while doing this. She grabbed her polo neck and chucked it to the ground. After un-clasping her bra her moved to Harrys jeans but Harry caught her hands.

"Ginny, are you sure?" He whispered searching her eyes "Once it's done it can't be un done"

"I know!" Ginny Replied raising her voice, she couldn't wait any more so she grabbed her brown wand from the bed side table pointed it at harry and said "Accio clothes".

After she had tugged the remainder of her own off she pushed herself down quick before Harry could object, gasping at the pain she felt. "Harry was right" a voice in her head teased "You are too young" Ginny ignored it and carried on letting a moan out. As soon as she did though Harry gently separated their bodies much to Ginny's displeasure.

"No more tonight" Harry whispered without looking at her "You got your way... You did it. Hope you're happy" Harry snapped standing up grabbing his clothes, got dressed and stepped out. He felt Dirty, why did he do that? He punched the wall finding it helped, he continued to punch long past the time Ginny had come out and tried to talk to him. He was distantly aware of a pain in his knuckles but he continued any way. He felt a crunch and heard a poppy snap, but did not stop. He heard voice off adults talking to him and the faint curse and hex haling but he ether threw them off or punched through them. A hand grabbed his wrist but he resorted to hitting his head instead causing stars to float in front of him. Someone grabbed his head and stepped in front of him, he was about to hit again before he saw Ginny, still holding his head in an off caress. He kicked his legs to the side of her. He only stopped again when arms wrapped around him from behind lifting him away.

"You haven't had to pick him up like that since he was a baby" Giggled a voice of concern and amusement he only just registered as Lily.

Many others around him laughed 'baby' he and Ginny thought they looked to each other. Ginny burst out crying shaking her head.

"Harry I'm so sorry" She coughed out between sobs

"Ginny I'm sorry" He said in same manner and time as Ginny

"No Harry, I'm to blame" She continued crying harder "If I wasn't so pushy"

"Ginny, NO!" Harry cut her off before she could say much more "It takes two to make a mistake and I think it was me this time, Gins"

"No, this was me" She whispered in a slightly more controlled voice which didn't last "I always hurt the ones I love most!" Ginny lunged herself at Harry he was only vaguely aware that everyone was there – Teacher, Family, friends - He was also released too. He caught Ginny mid jump pulling her close rocking her side to side.

"Harry I really love you!" She almost shouted before crushing her lips to his almost half a minute later she stepped back and crossed her arms raising an eyebrow. "Your hand? Head? YOU'RE FOOT?" Her voice was rising on each bodily part; Harry unconsciously cringed hitting someone as he did so. It was Lily.

"Yes Young man why did you do that?" Lily roared. Harry cringed again in to Ginny who shouted at him to.

"Never mess with a red-heads there temper is terrible" Someone James? Murmured to Sirius and Remus making them snigger. Raising his voice slightly he turned to Harry "Why did you do that young-" He was cut off by Sirius

"She's your Girlfriend" Sirius shouted halting every conversation in the room, sending eyes to Ginny and Harry who was blushing.

"Be serious Sirius!" Scoffed Ron "Ginny and Harry? NEVER! My best friend and little sister. Never"

Both of James eyebrows went up "You're shagging/dating your mates little sister?" James asked incredulously. Causing both Harry and Ginny to turn more red. Remus snorted in the corner.

"Prongs. He's Fifteen she's fourteen of course there not shagging" Harry and Ginny turned Beet Sirius cast a sidelong look at their face's and prodded James and Remus pulling them closer.

"Prongs? Moony? We may need to 'talk' to him I mean look at his face!" Sirius whispered so only they could hear

"I was joking though" James groaned in a hiss "He's fifteen she's fourteen what if something went wrong?" James asked curiously. He peeked over his friends shoulders to see each being shouted at by their respective 'harsh' parent. James cleared his throat, he had the impression the professors could hear James thoughts (Dumbledore defiantly could at least)

"Harry" He called "Over here, us three need to talk to you" James blushed showing what he meant by talk 'Gosh' James thought 'alive for less than a day and already having to do this'

Harry caught on and grabbed Ginny who giggled, wiggling her eyebrows before Harry winced. "Ow Ow Ow Ow!" He yelped so all could hear "My hand I think it's broken and my head so sore"

Many rushed over to assist in his recuperation. Ginny was now openly laughing as she used her hand to brush her hair aside, her ring catching the light and the marauders eyes. They all looked at each other before grabbing Ginny and pulling her into Harry's room in GrimWard place which was now slightly messy. Which they chose to ignore that fact.

They sat in silence until Sirius ever so eloquently blurted out

"Tell me. Tell me. Tell me." In whiney voice putting their thoughts into words

Ginny opened her mouth to tell her best lies possible before Remus held up a hand

"The truth Ginny" Remus said with no emotion, pointing at her ring.


	3. Flashbacks and rememberance

Chapter 3

The three marauders sat there facing the rather scared looking red-headed beauty, who sat there with her hair slightly mused and a dazed expression on her face. All three knew this expression, but they decided not to mention it. Ginny sighed braking the tension and silence at last.

"What it you want to know?" Ginny asked bravely

"The ring on your finger first" James inquired

"Well that..." She trailed off remembering it all clearly the day Harry asked her to marry him

~FLASHBACK~

It was the final task of the Triwizard Tournament; the champions had been in there for over two hours. From Ginny's sitting place she could see the teachers below conversing in quite undertones, she peeked over the railing in front, her Potter-to-win hat slightly askew.

Down beneath she could clearly seethe greasy black hair and tip of the long nose which belonged to the most hated teacher by Gryffindor- Professor Snape the potion teacher. His fore-arm was on display, flashing a black skull with a snake trailing out the mouth. It was moving as the darkness outside and above the maze darkened in time with the mark. The Dark mark. You-Know-Who's mark, which was moving, he was back and calling for his followers.

Ginny could hear a distant scream as a sharp pain hit her heart, doubling over she was sick.

"Harry" She whispered "My Harry"

Her and Harry had a connection which allowed her to feel him, all they could figure out was that it formed in 'The Chamber of Secrets ' during her first year Harrys second. This connection meant she could see out of his eyes, he was being tortured. Ginny could no longer sit and wait while through the bond he clearly needed help.

Jumping to her feet she ran down the stairs towards the maze, hands tried to hold her back but they were not strong enough. She heard many calling her name and sending stunning spells, some were just too stunned. Reaching the maze she clawed at the hedge, reaching for her wand she cast a cutting hex, but for all the help it did she might all well of been pulling out tough weeds.

"Open" She shrieked collapsing to the ground as another sharp wave hit her, buckling her knees.

Violent sobs ripped at her chest, she was going to lose him. Voldemort was back and no one knew, no one knew he-Harry- was in trouble.

"Please open" Ginny whispered barely audible crying even harder if possible, another pain hit her as she felt the light of someone go out.

"No!" She shouted "Harry!"

A hand fell to her shoulder, turning swiftly round Dumbledore stood looking at her in concern and kindness.

"Miss Weasly?" He questioned not just her but also her sanity "Come"

"No!" Ginny shouted at him pushing his hand aside "Harry is in trouble" She growled

"What do you mean trouble?" Dumbledore frowned eyes losing their sparkle

"You know what I mean, Voldemort has got Harry" Ginny whispered, voice dropping a lot.

"How do you know this?" He asked voice getting darker. Vaguely aware of all the professors behind Dumbledore Ginny stood.

"I and Harry have a magical link, I can feel him and him me" She explained exasperated as a particularly painful curse hit her sending her hurtling to the side screaming in agony. "Help him!" She screeched as blackness took over.

~End Flashback~

Sirius raised an eyebrow but it was Remus that spoke

"How does this explain that engagement ring you've been concealing?"

"I'm getting there!" The red head huffed crossing her arm in a bitchy defiance.

"Please don't stop, it's getting good" James said in an obvious attempt not to be bothered as he transfigured three bowls of popcorn passing them out to the *cough* Adults? *cough*.

"Ok! Stop talking then" She moaned throwing her arms in the air while stuffing her hand in Sirius popcorn bowl nicking a lot.

"Hey!" Sirius jumped waving his hand as half his bowl of popcorn disappeared.

"Just let me talk then" Ginny smiled, a smile that reminded James of his Lily flower.

~Flashback~

Harry was following his bond down to Ginny; he frowned as it led down to the infirmary.

"Harry!" He jumped as the voice of Remus Lupin sounded behind him "Are you alright?"

"I'm fi-"He cut off as a black-Grim like dog pound in to him sending him backwards to the ground.

"Snuffles!" He yelped "Back Boy"

The dog let out a barky laugh, causing Remus to smile at the scene in front of him.

"I was just checking on Ginny, she's here isn't she?" Harry asked innocently

Sirius and Remus exchanged looks, as far as they knew no one had told Harry about Ginny. They had only just found out for when they had arrived Dumbledore had ushered them to his office. To say that Ginny had a meltdown and claimed her and Harry had a magical bond.

"Yes, she is here" Sirius answered shortly "But how did you know that?"

Harry blinked at his obvious slip up, he and Ginny had decided not to tell anyone about their bond. The truth slowly dawned on Harry as his mouth fell to a frown.

"You know about it" He said flatly "You know about are bond"

"Well..." Remus started

"YES!" Sirius yelped now a human "Why didn't you tell us?"

Harry shrugged "Wasn't just me to consider, and I've got to go my over half is waking up"

"Are you to dating?" Sirius asked

"No." And with that Harry turned and left.

~End Flashback~

"We know this!" Sirius interrupted "We were there!"

"SIRIUS!" Ginny, James and Remus shouted together

"Just get to the point! You know the proposal" Sirius whined sounding like a five year old. Rolling her eyes Ginny cast the memory spell again

~Flashback~

Ginny lay on her infirmary bed, hearing footsteps her head shot up almost commercially though the bond she could fell Harry was close. She could not see him, yet, still reached to her left hands griping an invisible surface; she pulled as a silver translucent cloak came off in her hands, wincing as the cuts and scrapes there reopened. She turned over in bed to see untameable black hair and round glasses, underneath the glass she could see the startling emerald-green eyes she had been bound to love.

"Ginny are you ok?" Harry began "Something happened to you an-"

He was cut off by Ginny loftily placing a finger over his lips leaning to kiss his head she whispered

"Shut up, Harry. I was worried! For I love you too much to lose you!"

"You love me?" Harry asked Ginny giggled a sound that lifted Harry's heart

"Ever since I was a little girl!" Ginny mused fluffing Harry's hair up, making him groan in protest "I wanted to be Mrs Potter!"

"You still can be" Harry echoed out loud from the thought in his head

"Huh?" Ginny paused "Did you just-?"

"Yes!" Harry answered before she finished "Marry me?"

Ginny felt her eyes widen in surprise not disgust but Harry didn't see it that way and he coloured.

"I mean" He countered "You don't have to but..." He slipped his hand in his pocket and pulled out a box "I've got a ring, but I can take it back"

"Yes!" Ginny growled "Yes! Harry yes!"

Harrys didn't only smile but grinned, something he thought near impossible after he watched Cedric die. He opened the box to show a ring with a simple emerald front and centre, on each side of it was three diamonds. Ginny's breathing halted. It was beautiful; Harry slipped it on to her finger and bent down to kiss lips leaving Ginny tingling.

"I have to go" Harry whispered to her forehead "I love you! Get Well" Ginny opened her mouth to reply but Harry had stiffened, as a hand grabbed his robes and pulled. Madam Pomfrey face, was now visible in the candle light, and boy she was furious!

"OUT!"She screeched "OUT NOW!" she yelled more convincingly as she pulled Harry to the door.

~End Flashback~

Ginny was now sitting there smiling broadly at the memory. James was smiling to at the thought of Madam Pomfrey.

"She certainly has a way with words" Remus said "Are Poppy, 'AY?"

"You got that right Moony!" Sirius smiled "Isn't that right Pronglets Girl?"

Ginny's eyes flashed as she pushed her shoulders back. "What did you call me?"

James winced in sympathy for Sirius; he had been on the receiving end of a temper like this way to many times. Sirius gulped, but before he could get a word out the door flung open as Harry ran in.

"Harry?" Ginny fretted "What's wrong?"

Harry shuddered "You've got six brothers" Harry whispered "They saw you Kiss me!"

Harry jumped as the door flew open, in came six red headed boys who looked like avenging angels.

"Help me!" He shouted jumping behind James as a bat-bogey hex flew his way, hitting James. Sirius laughed.

"Duck and cover" Sirius chocked out between laughs "Just Duck and Cover!"


	4. Flu and Dementors

Chapter 3

It took a whole month to get the Weasly Clan to calm down, at which time Ginny began to feel ill and threw up each morning. Harry awoke on Tuesday with Hedwig hovering a feet above him with a letter in her beak, he reached up and plucked it out. It was addressed to him from Hogwarts, sighing he reached to open it but stopped when Ginny tumbled in to the room.

"Harry!" Ginny whispered she looked green as she hurtled for the bathroom with Harry hot on her trail.

From down the stairs all the adults were looking up with strict serious faces.

"Wonder what's wrong with the poor girl?" Tonks whispered so low that she could off been talking to herself yet she was still answered

"She's got the flu" Mrs Weasly answered indifferently

"The flu?" Asked James

"Is it bad? Shall we take her to st. Mungos?" Sirius Continued from James

Remus and Lily rolled their eyes

"No, it just means she'll be throwing up a lot!" Remus answered still amazed at their lack of knowledge about the muggle world

"It's not life threatening" Lily shot a look at Sirius and carried on "Put your Wand away Sirius she is not dying"

As she said those words a very annoyed Harry came down the stairs shouting back up at Ginny

"WELL I THOUGHT A DOCOTOR WOULD BE GOOD!" Harry shouted loudly

"YES! BUT I DON'T NEED ONE" Ginny replied

"YOU ARE SO FUCKING STUBBORN!" Harry bellowed back

"Language" James lightly scolded

"STAY OUT OF THIS, JAMES!" Ginny and Harry both growled, for Ginny was now on the top of the stairs in a blue night dress with her hair sticking to her forehead

"I AM NOT STUBBORN, MR. I'M-THE-BOY-WHO-LIVED –SO- IT- ALL- HAS- TO- BE- MY- WAY- OR- NO- WAY" Ginny mimicked in a high soprano voice, waving her hands in a mocking gesture

"GROW UP GINNY!" Harry shouted

"FUNNY" Ginny paused in a fake thoughtfulness "I REMEMBER YOU NOT WANTING ME TO LAST MONTH!"

"NOT THE TIME GINNY!"

"YES IT IS HARRY!"

"WHATEVER!" Harry shouted on a final note opening the door out of GrimWard place

"Oh! No Harry!" Sirius scolded trying and failing to grab Harry "You can't leave!"

Harry ignored him and slammed the door, causing Ginny to see red. Jumping the last three steps she pushed past the adults to follow him.

"WE ARE NOT DONE HERE HARRY" She shouted at his back slamming the door behind herself too.

"Don't turn your back to me mister!" Ginny called in an echo as they went farther from no 12 GrimWard place. The last thing to be heard before the distance was to great was the dreaded full name "HARRY JAMES POTTER!"

It took about a second after that for the order members to snap into work mode.

"We've got to find them both and bring them back" bossed Remus in an informative voice

"Ok lets go" Sirius yelped as he began to walk or march to the door. James and Remus exchanged looks taking an arm each they pulled him back. Not listening to his protests and idol threats.

"But you went to the ministry!" Sirius whined

"Yes to say we were back" Explained James "We didn't say anything about you" James had a glint in his eyes Sirius knew all too well

"What did you do?" Sirius asked unsure for once, Remus who as in on it grinned.

"Patience is a virtue, Padfoot" Remus responded in a high and mighty voice before perform a body-binding spell to stick Sirius to a chair unable to move

"Screw your virtues!" Sirius whined "Just tell me!"

James and Remus looked at each other, turning back in unison saying "Nope" before spinning on their heels and leaving

~Ginny and Harry~

Ginny and Harry continued to walk through the street shouting at each, being stopped by several policemen for a) walking around in their pyjamas b) Ginny's continual threat of casting a blasting hex on him and when the policemen came over for that threat Ginny had her wand out. They seemed to think it was a new sort of gun and demanded Ginny to put her hands up for which she shouted fine lifted her hands up, casting a spell which sent them to Timbuktu. At this Harry burst out laughing causing the whole argument to defuse. They continued to walk in silence hand in hand, to a fairly busy park. When in they hurried over to the vacant swings still talking, as the day drew on more children came to the park. The coldness had just settled on Harry when a dementor (A/N SP?) appeared. Pushing Ginny behind himself he pulled his wand out.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Ginny shouted at the children and their parents, they all seemed too be too frozen to move though "PLEASE!" She tried again only just remembering muggles couldn't see dementors but could feel their effects, and if she was correct they most likely felt bad, even worse than she was right now.

"Harry! Do the spell!" She shouted over her shoulder while she looked at the children's faces. One dementor was about to perform the kiss on a 1 year old with black hair. Harry saw this two lifting his wand to it he shouted

"EXSPECTO POTROLUM!" (Once again sp?)

Out of his wand shot a stag, it charged towards the dementor knocking it backwards before turning and doing it to the next one. For some reason they were not fleeing but multiplying, at the same instant a flash of brilliant white light appeared behind him aiming forwards . Harry turned, there behind him was the whole order with their wands raised, the dementors only now retreated.

"Ginny?" Harry whispered turning round, he spotted her lying on the ground huddled over a small bundle "Ginny?" Harry tried again.

At the sound of her name she lifted her head, as every infant present began to cry and every parent began to fret. Ginny pulled the bundle to her chest pointing to the corner, sitting there was a woman with her wand out. She was clearly a witch; her eyes were brown and wide open, her hair blonde and static, yet most shocking was her mouth was slack and ajar. Harry's eyes moved back to the bundle. He could now see it was a baby most likely a newborn. Ginny started to cry.

"His mother was kissed!" Ginny sobbed shaking

The order members were closing in, Tonks, Mad-eye and Snape headed to the woman. James, Lily and Remus came over to them. Harry scooped the baby from Ginny's arms, who was now shaking so much he doubted she would notice, he held the baby close stroking his blond hair.

"Mum, Dad, Remus" Harry whispered "He survived... His mum died" Harry's voice dropped even lower "I couldn't save her!" Harry shouted "I can't save any one!"

Harry stood up still griping the child who was now asleep "First you two died because of me, then Cedric now-" Harry looked down and read the baby's blanket that conveniently had his name on "Marks mother!"

Lily took a tentative step towards Harry while Harry mirrored her by going one back.

"I'm a murderer!" Harry almost whispered.

As soon as he said that a man appeared next to him.

"Is that my son?" The man asked astonished his wife never let anyone hold him. He then looked around at the park. "What happened?" He hissed "What did you do? Where is my wife?"

Harry pointed a finger to the corner. "She was kissed by a dementor" As soon as it left Harrys mouth the man was running to his wife almost forgetting to take his son from Harrys arms.

"Margret!" The man shouted letting out a long high wail.

Ginny felt her heart break for the man, Harry however wondered what he'd do In that situation before coming to the conclusion he did not want to know. He never wanted his soul-bonded fiancé dead. He felt a force on his hand and looked down; Ginny was clinging on for dear life. Harry looked to her face she had a green tinge again.

"Come on!" Harry urged "Behind the bush you won't make it back will you?"

Ginny shook her head and pulled Harry to a bin, not even able to make it to the bush. As Ginny was sick she shook, hard and fast. Her eyes were flying in to the back of her head.

"Help!" Harry Shouted louder than he ever thought possible.

As Ginny lost all colour from her already pale face.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning, Lily found herself in a very familiar position. That position of course was waking up her husband, James Potter; this was also a task not for the faint hearted, only for the fast and nimble. Today was no different than how it was in the afterlife.

Lily's alarm- The Twisted Sister's new song 'Blasting Cauldrons' -had just sounded. Lily felt herself full of gratitude to the inanimate object singing, for it pulled her out of nightmares. These nightmares were nowhere near as bad as Harrys, but it still left her shaken all the same. They began with her in a simple white loose dress, it then moulded in to Harry telling her she was not needed (one of her worst fears) It ended with the night she died. The thought her son was going to die, all because of the month he was born had plagued her then and still did, she just couldn't understand why he couldn't have waited one more minute so that he was born in august.

Lily sat bolt up at the alarms tone, it took her 5 tries to get it to switch off (she kept on missing) It was 6:30, she had it all planned out in her head. Getting James up alone would take ½ hour and a strong protago, James would wake Sirius. For Lily was too scared after being blasted to china at 6:30 in the morning trying to wake him. Remus would most likely be awake, for his super hearing from being a werewolf would have heard the alarm. Lily was going by what Molly had said about Harry, especially the bit about it being easy to wake him. So she would wake him at 7 then try to tame his hair and get Harry to eat

"Here goes nothing" Lily murmured

Saying that Lily grabbed James cover and pulled hard, all he did was stir and Accio-ed it back subconsciously. Lily groaned pulling it away again before reaching for her wand.

"Aguamenta!" said Lily enjoying James' squirming to much

She carried on that way for about 20 minutes, he was soaking wet.

"Sirius!" Lily screeched for she could tell he was up. Remus probably got him up thinking James was never coming.

Sirius came slouching in; his hair was black and matted eyes bloodshot. Lily surveyed him up and down before nodding at Remus who had just appeared.

"Can you get him up?" She addressed them both nodding in the direction of James.

A wicked twinkle occupied Sirius' eyes as he slowly ginned showing of pure white teeth.

"I can do that..." said Sirius; he trailed of as if wanting to be asked how. Lily did not bite she just patted him on the head in a condescending manner.

"Good boy!" She chirped walking out the door.

Lily distantly heard a shouting voice and two people laughing hard, as she turned the corner to her sons' room. Pushing Harry's door open a bit she saw him thrashing and turning in his bed.

"NO!" He shouted sitting up straight in his bed, Lily rushed over to him but before she made it to his side he was already floating a foot of the floor where he had stumbled to after shouting.

"HELP!" Lily yelled as Sirius and Remus burst through the door followed by a disgruntled James ready for action. Lily gestured widely to the floating Harry, who was now falling fast to the ground.

"Ginny..." Harry whispered, he opened his eyes and took in the scene in front of him. "Just a dream"

The adults exchanged looks of concern not sure what to do. Suddenly Sirius stepped forward waving his hands in the air shaking his butt. They all raised an eyebrow.

"Put your hand in the air like you just don't care" He sang very out of tune "Pronglet has got a trial! Oh he also knows" Sirius sucked in a breath "IT!" He ended in a soprano voice with too much vibrato.

"PADFOOT!" Remus exclaimed "Do you mind?"

"No I don't" Shot back Sirius

"Was that you singing?" Harry asked incredulously "You were worse than Peeves"

"Yes!" Sirius' face scrunched up as if about to cry "Didn't you like it?" He questioned letting his voice wobble

Harry was suddenly feeling very mean. Had he made Sirius cry? Was he going to hit Harry like Uncle Vernon did? Harry dropped his head; he didn't know what made Sirius snap. Was this a sensitive subject?

"I'm sorry, Sirius!" Harry whispered "Don't hit me" Harry begged "I didn't mean it"

The adults saw Harry tense; his parents had been informed of Harry's life particularly on how he'd been treated.

"Harry" Sirius placed a hand on his shoulder making Harry jump, which Sirius decided not to mention. The others had seen it too "I'm not mad, just joking" Sirius finished

"Yeah" Remus agreed stepping forward "He's not serious"

Harry groaned counting back from three in his head waiting for Sirius to react, and sure enough he did not let down.

"Hey I am Sirius!" Sirius declared

A fierce war then broke out between Remus and Sirius with continued 'I am' 'don't act it'

"Guys!" Harry shouted, they stopped at once "I want to get changed go!"

"Oh ok" Came a small voice from the door way.

How could Harry of not noticed Ginny, especially with the bond.

"No stay" Harry smirked "Sickie"

"Not again, Madam Pomfreys- secret – lover" Ginny shot back walking towards him arms crossed over her chest.

Harry let his eyes take in Ginny's whole appearance. Her hair was a dark ginger pushed into a red rubber band. Harry noticed the section of hair she'd left out; she also had no makeup but a swipe of lip balm. His fingers went to her left out hair curling it round his index finger. Ginny pushed him lightly.

"Get dressed" She demanded "Come on get out you lot" She said jabbing a finger in the marauders and Lily's direction "Walk" She paused "Or do you want to watch him...? Come on, Harry we've got to go soon!"

"We've?" Harry questioned as everyone other than him and Ginny left the room

"Me, you, duh, and your parents" She clarified snapping her fingers she looked at him "Get dressed, MPSL" With that Ginny left, shutting the door.

Harry rushed around the room getting ready. It took him three tries to even get his trousers on the right way. He was so nervous, if he got kicked out of Hogwarts... He couldn't even think what would happen. He wanted to be in a blissful ignorant state for as long as he could.

After Harry lost his battle with the tie he was considering wearing to look posh and respectable he just walked downstairs being stopped by Lily and a floating hair brush.

"Mum!" said Harry surprised "Get off!"

"Fine!" Lily threw her hand up "It wouldn't work anyway, just look at your father" She completed pointing at her husband

"What?" James responded his head shooting up, mouth covered with tomato ketchup of his breakfast. His hair looked back-combed harry noted.

"Just showing Harry where he got his hair" said Lily dismissively.

Hermione and Ginny were huddled in the corner looking at the magazine titled 'You, Yourself and Him". Harry stroded over and looked at the article, he couldn't help a snort at the title.

"How to Hook Harry Potter' Harry leant over and picked it up, clearing his throat as Sirius and Remus took their places at the long, rectangular table he began to read:

"Harry Potter, age 15, Is a sexy..." Harry paused laughing "trouble maker heart throb..."

Every burst out laughing, but he chose to continue

"Harry's previous girlfriends are non-other than Hermione Granger "Oh really" Came James' immediate reply "No" Hermione Growled' and both Pavarti twins at the same time. Rita Skeeter also reveals Harry trying it with her to no avail. His favourite colour is ginger right now according to recent reports. Blah, blah, blah" Harry finished early "I really don't want to read this"

"I do!" Came Sirius sing-song reply as he plucked it from Harry's unready fingers.

"Can we go before..."Harry asked being cut off by Sirius' laughter

"Young Harry has been proven to like little sisters!" Sirius chortled "especially ones with husbands! Take his own best friends older brothers fiancé Fleur Delicure" Sirius stopped reading at Ginny's face

"Let's just go!" said Ginny in a strange calm voice "The port key is this way"

"Bye!" He muttered to Hermione as she gave him a tight hug.

Harrys, James and Lily followed scared of what might happen if they declined, they each grabbed a section of the fork. Harry felt the tugging at the back of his navel again as they soared through, the cosmos Harry guessed. He particularly hated port keys now, after what happened last year with Voldemort.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic!" Came a bored voice "Put your wands on here, one at a time!" He clarified as four wands were about to be dropped in to a small tray.

James went first; Harry felt his eyes wonder and only snapped back to the Wizard at the counter after a tug at his sleeve. He looked to his left; Ginny, Lily and James were already across the line. Harry reached for his wand dropped it in the tray and let his eyes wonder again, In the middle of the room next door (the one he was now being pulled in to by Ginny) was a great, gold statue. The statue in question was of a house elf and Wizard. It was beautiful. He heard himself let out a gasp at it as he stumbled forward pulled by Ginny.

"Floor number 4" James said as he pushed the button sending them downwards.

Stepping out of the elevator, they were bustled forward into a huge room full of people.

"Oh no, you can't come in!" Came the voice of Cornelius Fudge to Harrys parents "Only the accused can enter"

Ginny grabbed Harrys hand out of pure habit while they walked in, they didn't even spare a glance back at Harry's parents. For some reason Harry got the impression there introduction back to world, wasn't exactly what Fudge expected. The door slammed in Lily and James Potters faces with a resounding bang, as Harry and Ginny stumbled to the chairs in the centre of the room which were red, gold and most importantly plush...

Mwhaha I am evil! The chapter is ending here! Tehehe :P


End file.
